


【HQ!!】Lovers and Cigarette

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament那些情侣关于香烟的故事。CP场合包括：黑月，及岩，宫双子每个cp的设定皆为20+成年人，背景架空且不一致。
Kudos: 14





	【HQ!!】Lovers and Cigarette

**【黑月场合】（在一起好多年。）**

清晨的温度使镶着金边的法式落地窗上凝出一片水雾，将房内和阳台隔成温度各异的两个世界，月岛明知就几步触手可及的距离，却莫名感到遥远非常。

隐约看见几个钟头前和他共享体温的男人站在外头吞云吐雾。俩指中即将燃尽的烟头上火苗跳跃着，光芒闪动显得异常灼热，映亮了那人俊秀的侧脸。

身旁的床位早就余温散尽，月岛寻思着独自窝在被子里也没什么意义，拢了拢对方给他披上的厚浴袍，犹豫了一阵，光着脚丫拉开了那扇窗。

冷冽的空气毫不留情地将低温和烟雾送到他脸上，刺骨又呛人，即使做了心理准备也让他十分不爽。

“黑尾桑，很会过日子嘛……”月岛翘着脚坐在了阳台那张雕花铁椅上，长腿从岔开的浴袍间延伸至地面，两只莹白而纤细的脚踝上圈着红痕却不影响他，即使冰冷金属正穿透厚实的浴袍硌在他背上，冷得发疼，月岛开口也是轻飘飘一句，听不出喜怒。

被喊的黑尾背影一怔，惊讶地转身才发现那个不想吵醒的人早已经从房内溜出来了。

“事后一根烟，赛过活神仙？”月岛十指相对撑在颔下仰头问他，黑尾在对方的话音中就把香烟给碾熄了。

“怎么出来了？”黑尾避而不答，伸手去抓月岛翘着的脚掌，“还不穿鞋，好冰。”

月岛就这么看黑尾从床下捡来那双酒店拖鞋，顺手还拎了张毛毯，走出来便半跪在地上，握着自己脚掌，然后稳稳当当地送进绒毛拖鞋里，自然得行云流水。

而那双握着他脚心的掌实际比自己的更加冰冷，也不知道是在外头呆了多久。

几年前他们刚在一起，月岛第一次看见黑尾吸烟时就没什么过激表现，仿佛早有预料。他淡淡地对黑尾说，你自己要减寿你自己吸，别让我吸到，就结束了相关话题，没有多加表示，但黑尾就能明白月岛似乎是挺排斥的。 

后来避着藏着，果真没让月岛在这几年里吸到一口二手烟，只不过一直都没有戒掉就是了，月岛偶尔会在衬衫上闻到一点烟草味。

立场上他不会叫黑尾戒掉，但肯定说不上是喜欢。

他相信烟味只不过是因为沾染了黑尾的气息才变得得以容忍罢了。

月岛一下抓住黑尾的手，“你的手才是好冰。”

“心疼了？”黑尾给月岛腿上盖了毛毯但还蹲着，吻了吻抓着他的那只手。

“冻到我的脚了——现在还冻到我的手。”月岛看着黑尾笑得狡黠上翘的眼尾，又开口，“烟那么好抽？我看你瘾可大了。大冷天在外面受冻抽烟，像个白痴。”

“没有。”黑尾迅速答道，却又在月岛质疑地挑眉中败下阵来，他举着双手作投降，“好吧，好吧，我承认我压力大的时候就会有点过量——”

“有点？”

“……”  
“我错了，是很过量。”

月岛点头示意懂了，就着坦白从宽的原则，他两指捏住了黑尾仰头的脸，仁慈地把一张嘴从一字型捏成o字型，“尼古丁有这么让人上瘾吗?”

“……”黑尾眨着眼示意他无法回答。

月岛扫视对方眼巴巴等着自己赦免的神色，抿了抿嘴凑近黑尾耳边低语，成功地看见对方瞠大了那双猫眼，瞪得圆溜。  
没给对方反应的机会，月岛藏住自己的心跳和羞涩，俯身吻住了他，黑尾从惊愕中回过神，立刻反客为主，搂着那人的颈脖加深了这个吻，舌尖灵巧地扫过对方上颚那块敏感，在唇齿之间搅动出啧啧水声，亲昵却不情色的纠缠着。

“今天明明是休假时间。”趁着间隙月岛喘息道，双眼湿漉漉的，很圆。

黑尾一舔自己的贝齿，嘴里原先的烟草气息早就被冲淡，现下只剩月岛萤的味道。

“懂了。不该把工作带回来。”黑尾亲在月岛耳尖上，调笑道，“我们这样像不像在蜜月？”

“那也得先结婚，黑尾桑。”那人撇开头这么说着，但他看见了月岛悄悄红了耳尖，像是邀请他来享用的暗号，让黑尾暗暗发誓要把月岛方才那句撒娇似的抱怨珍藏起来。

黑尾埋在他的肩窝里笑出了声，被对方害臊似地打了下，他顺势一揽把人从椅子上抱了起来，那人便乖乖扶着自己的肩膀，站起身时猛地一晃，竟把月岛脚上的拖鞋晃下去了一只。

“你可是比尼古丁让人上瘾多了哦。”黑尾推开落地窗回到暖房里时这么说。

大概这次弄掉拖鞋了也没关系，反正他似乎也没有让对方再下地的打算。

**【及岩场合】（他们还没有在一起。）**

及川第一次看见岩泉抽烟是在家里附近医院旁的停车场外。

平时无比可靠的双肩无精打采地低垂着，那张侧脸面无表情，却看上去落寞又苦涩，这从来都没有展现出来的模样，在他整个人被笼罩于一团灰白的烟雾之下，显得更加陌生。

“小岩……”及川凑近喊了声，岩泉果然闻声转过头，眼圈还泛着红，看得他心头发紧、胸口发疼。

没能再次开口，岩泉将头撇开，也不知道是遮掩哭红的眼，还是单纯不愿意再开口。

他的右手的食指和中指之间夹了根即将燃尽的香烟，上头长长的烟灰甚至都没有掸掉，岩泉就这么任着它烧，似乎被那火花烫到也不会激起多余的情绪，只是静静地望着前方发呆。

及川伸手想把那根香烟给拿走，岩泉察觉到他的意图，抽手时顺势瞟了他一眼，挑衅似地捏着烟凑到嘴边吸了口，烟头的火苗迅速后退，几乎烧到骨节分明的手指，前端的烟灰掉下去弄脏了他脚上的白色球鞋。

岩泉大概也没想到，自己也有如此透明易碎的一天。

及川此刻也跟着压抑情绪，即使心疼和无名的愤怒在心底交织酝酿，却又怕吓到对方。

“你……”，及川话音刚出，就见岩泉的脸皱成一团，仿佛遭受了极大的痛苦，弯腰咳个不停。 

他凑过去给对方拍背，看那人涨红了整张脸和颈脖，连眼角也泛上些许泪花，不知道是在发泄还是被呛住了，咳着咳着又支撑不住地蹲了下来。

“谁给你的烟？”及川叹了口气，同他一起蹲下，伸手拍掉了那只摇摇欲坠的烟，然后顺着岩泉的背脊一下一下地抚着。

他还真没看过岩泉这个失魂落魄的样子。

不再剑拔弩张，平时挺拔飒爽的身影如虾米般卷缩在他圈出来的领地里，方才为了自我防御的攻击姿态已经崩塌，岩泉似乎逐渐从归属感找回失去的理智，及川感觉到对方的手轻轻地捏住了自己的衣摆，心底一片柔软。

“一个亲戚。”岩泉说话的嗓音仿佛什么被撕扯过，低哑得可怜，也许再咳几下就要见血。

“不会抽还硬要抽，不愧是小岩。”及川伶牙俐齿地嘲弄着，轻抚在背的力道却很温柔，他只能趁着岩泉现在攻击力低下赶紧教训对方，又问：“还有吗？”

“口袋里还有一根。” 现在的岩泉果然懒得跟他计较了。

及川果然在对方的口袋搜出一根和一个打火机，三两下便熟稔地点燃了。

“小岩。”他喊。

岩泉闻声从他的肩窝抬起头，及川的脸就在咫尺之间，几乎和他的贴在一起。

他连对方的眼睛甚至都看不见，只得反射性地后退，却发现背脊早被及川的手臂紧紧地扣住，而后便是一堵墙，他被困在了对方的臂弯里，视线的前端只有那张薄厚适中的唇，嘴角还浅浅地上翘。

“太…太近了…”岩泉正要抬手推拒，却发现对方加大了扣紧的力道。

“好好学一下。” 方才还呼唤他姓名的那张嘴自顾自地说着，岩泉晃神之际还没弄懂对方究竟在说些什么，视野中及川缓缓地抿住烟嘴，动作优雅得像是即将狩猎的豹，那根香烟立刻以肉眼可见的速度短了一大截。

紧接着那张嘴角有丝丝烟雾的唇凑上来贴上他的，在岩泉张嘴的瞬间灌进来浓浓的烟草味。

果然。闭上眼的时候岩泉想。

他那双揪住衣摆的手，伏上了及川圈住他的臂弯，坦然地接受了这个烟雾弥漫的吻。

不知道为何，岩泉似乎没有那么惊讶了。及川在他最失落的时候出现，及川借给他结实可靠的臂膀，及川不想看见他抽烟，及川吻了上来，这一切，包括他难得顺从地张开嘴，仿佛水到渠成，他们的关系顺其自然终究就会如此。

唇齿间的烟雾从他们间歇分开的唇角溢出，将他们萦绕起来，岩泉觉得刚才及川渡给他的那口烟，似乎比自己透过滤嘴吸进的那口有害氧气令人舒畅，不过这大概是错觉。

他分不清是是烟里的尼古丁，还是掺着及川独有的气息，令他感到愉悦，但他嗅到的气味那么熟悉，随着每次的呼吸，涌入他的肺部，融进他的血液，流到四肢百骸，让他的大脑跟着兴奋地颤栗，叫嚣着想要更多。

及川离开岩泉的唇，嘴角噙着笑意，“学会了吗？”

“…” 岩泉狠狠地瞪着对方半晌，最后在对方毫不掩饰的爱意的眼神下投降，扯住了那人的衣领拉过来，凶狠地啃上去。

看吧，尼古丁果然是上瘾物质。

**【治侑场合】(粗鄙之语有且多，请慎。)**

湿掉的金发紧贴宫侑的额头，水珠顺着他的脸颊从下巴滴落，红茶渍也浸染了他一大片前襟，而他原先拿来配布丁的那罐红茶，此刻只剩下半瓶，被握在宫治手里。

宫侑的眼睛瞪得老大，不过宫治也不甘示弱，就这么无声对视僵持了一会儿，刹那间俩人又同时动作了起来。

宫侑其实略快一些，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势举着拳头扑到了他的双胞胎弟弟身上，俩人立刻爆发一阵扭打，破坏力之强，把客厅茶几上的东西一并扫落到了地上，地毯也皱巴巴地挤在了沙发边。

仓促之间宫侑躲过一拳，急忙吼道，“你泼我红茶还凭什么打我啊！？”

“我不揍你还不知道规矩了——”

“什么鬼！？我才是哥哥啊！”

宫侑的抗议明显无效，宫治用蛮力死死将他扣在身下，眼看弟弟那颗拳头就要揍到自己那张帅脸上，他急中生智的手圈颈脖、腿盘腰，侧身一翻带倒了宫治，不管三七二十一先恶狠狠地咬住了对方的唇。

宫治痛呼一声，也看出了自己家兄弟“比起被揍，情愿出卖色相”的意图，但是不甚在意，不论哪种“教训”只要能让侑冷静下来反省就行。

于是扭打变成了俩人的厮咬，争斗的战场从茶几转移到沙发，宫侑为了不让宫治再去攻击其他地方，整个人像章鱼一样七手八脚地缠挂在对方身上，因为他刚才已经被咬了一下锁骨，疼得泪花都出来了。

“啊——妈——治又欺负我！！”宫侑开始胡乱哭嚎，被对方一掌打在屁股上，淡淡道，你能把妈喊来算我服你。

“草，你还继续打我！”宫侑挨了屁股那一下后得到了灵感，喊道，“你他妈天天干我还打我，我可太惨了吧！”

“哪里惨，你告诉我哪里惨？”宫治抓着宫侑尝试后退溜走的脚踝，往回扯，顺手扒掉了那人沾着红茶的上衣，“天天我煮饭，我洗碗，我洗衣服，我吸地，你回来要做的只是把自己洗干净躺在床上，这么爽的日子你告诉我，哪里惨？”

“洗干净躺在床上然后被你干吗？”宫侑在弟弟毫不留情扒掉自己裤子的时候大声哀嚎，“宫治你为什么脱我内裤啊啊——你怎么还硬了？我操你妈你这个变态——”

“啪”地一声宫侑再次被打了屁股，宫治闷声道，连自己的妈都骂，看我不堵住你这张嘴，再次被宫侑大声斥责弟弟殴打哥哥是不对的，但他的带喘的语句实在不怎么有说服力。

宫治顺手把从茶几落下来的润滑剂拿过来，看着侑不知道是骂的还是爽得面红耳赤的脸色，突然就恶趣味道，“马上就让你除了叫床发不出别的声音。”

“妈的你来啊——”宫侑怎么可能服输，就算待会势必会发生，他也不想在口舌上输给宫治。

宫治闻言挑起了眉，手上的动作却丝毫没有懈怠，看来是要跟宫侑在这一炮中决一死鬥，不分个你死我活是不行的，俩人就那么纠缠了起来。

虽然一室旖旎之中，宫侑的确没能说出几句利索话，不过胜负似乎还是很明显地判给了他。

这得归功于宫侑在情事中一向放得开，他恣意任由嗓音被治的顶弄撞得支离破碎，宫治啃着他的颈脖，叫他小点声，宫侑反而嚎得像被宰的公鸡，尤其期间他仍然能说出“你他妈的有没有吃饭”这种挑衅来激怒宫治，段位可谓高超，结束时候连宫治都不得不嘲讽地佩服他一句。

“我还是不知道为什么我要被打。”宫侑趴在治展开的手臂上戳了戳对方和自己几乎一样的脸，“反正你待会得帮我洗澡。”

“嗯。”治将侑额上的刘海向后拨，“都是红茶味。”

“怎么样？红茶味宫侑好不好吃？”宫侑笑得眼角弯弯，模样分明一肚子坏水却讨人喜欢，或者说，讨宫治喜欢。

“嗯。如果抽烟了，就是烟味宫侑了。”宫治突然严肃，“我相信不会好吃到哪里去。”

“抽烟？”宫侑眼睛一转，“我不抽啊......” 

半晌他才像是思索到了什么，眼睛倏地瞪大，“不会吧，你因为这个，泼我红茶？”

“我那是浇熄香烟。”宫治辩解。

“草！”宫侑撑起上半身，往沙发下捞了捞，掏出了一盒香烟，“你自己仔细看好。”

宫治闻言也坐起身，抱着臂看他，“怎样？”

“你再仔细看看!” 宫侑拿着那盒烟转了个360度好让对方看清，恨不得就把盒子里都翻出来给他看，“不觉得很眼熟吗？”

宫治蹙着眉盯了会儿总算了然。

“这是角名的烟？” “这是角名的烟！” 俩人的话音重叠在了一起，一个恍然大悟，一个莫名挨打的委屈澄清。

“但是你把他点燃了啊！”宫治瞪着侑的眼神突然就失去了一点底气，“你干嘛把他点燃？”

“我很好奇啊！！”宫侑把那包烟扔到宫治的脸上，“谁知道你一上来就泼我一脸啊！”

还想为自己一时冲动昏头行为的宫治被宫侑那张嘴狠狠地惩戒了一顿，附加几个挠痒痒般的拳头，不过最后得知宫侑没有抽烟的宫治还是挺开心的。

“治你真的很差劲。” 

**【追加小剧场】**

侑：“是不是因为很怕我伤害身体健康才这么生气啊？”（沾沾自喜）

治：“我是怕你以后叫床太吓人，一口老痰卡在喉咙里似的。”

侑：“我草你@!#$%^&*(!@#$%”

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我为什么到了宫双子画风突变，我也很想知道...  
> 欢迎来跟我交流兄弟情侣边做爱边吵架的恶趣味。


End file.
